<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>making me more than a queen for a day (i got a heart, a mind, a body, a soul) by sammyspreadyourwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475191">making me more than a queen for a day (i got a heart, a mind, a body, a soul)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings'>sammyspreadyourwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BDSM AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Come Eating, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Brian May, Tender Sex, Trust, thigh slings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finally tries on the lingerie he bought and they use the thigh sling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BDSM AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>making me more than a queen for a day (i got a heart, a mind, a body, a soul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yehaw, I can promise actual smut this time!<br/>Please enjoy!<br/>*** <br/>Due to a conflict with the host's behavior, I have removed all of my works from the kin week collection.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian tugs the ribbon out in frustration. The humidity is driving his curls wild and they’ve begun their rebellion against gravity. He purses his lips in thought, Freddie had been particularly excited about the ribbon and he doesn’t want to disappoint.</p><p>He raises his arms again, the silky fabric of the bralette scrapping against his hardening nipple and he closes his eyes in pleasure. Brian gathers a few of the more well-behaved strands and rests them on the ribbon before quickly securing it in a hasty bow. It’s lopsided and wrinkled, but he doubts that is what will take them out of the scene.</p><p>If anything, it would be how awkwardly he fills out the lingerie. Granted, he knows exactly what Roger is going to say when he sees him, and his knees go weak at the thought. John won’t be able to keep his hands off him, and Freddie might drop to his knees. Brian sucks in a deep breath and lifts the tube of mascara.</p><p>Years of practice are easy to call on when he pulls the wand through his lashes. He makes them longer than he would for a concert, but Brian flushes when he sees how that slight touch already feminizes his features. A little more confident, he softens his face by adding a little eyeliner and drawing the attention to his eyes.</p><p>Brian sets it down and looks at himself. He still sees how his shoulders are broad and how his chest causes the bralette to sag in weird places because there is nothing to fill it out. One day he’ll take up Roger’s idea of filling up the lingerie with pads. His face, however, and he can’t do anything about his jaw, does look rather feminine.</p><p><em>I don’t even need blush with how red my face is, </em>he thinks a little bitterly.</p><p>This should be the one thing he is used to. Brian shakes his head, there is no need for him to beat himself up, especially before a scene where things can accidentally get too close to his insecurities. Instead, he turns to the full-length mirror to give himself a once over.</p><p>The boxer shorts curve up on his hips, and his dick hangs free. He feels his face heat up even more at the thought of having to pose like that. Silver does look nice on him. Brian runs his hands up his ribs towards the bralette, slipping one of the straps off and grinning. It takes a little attention away from his features.</p><p>From a distance, he might call himself irresistible if he were a more confident man. He twists around, the bralette is only hooked in one, having unclasped when he spun it around. He shrugs, it adds a nice element he thinks. His eyes follow the curve of his spine back down to the boxer shorts. There isn’t much to the back of them, only the barest strand of fabric to keep things together. He is drawn to the heart-shaped hole in the fabric exposing most of his ass. He hadn’t noticed when he ordered the outfit.</p><p>Well, it is now or never. Brian takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes for a count of ten. He opens his eyes and strides towards the door, only to pause as his hand reaches for the handle. He bites down on his lip and instead back steps towards their linen stash in the bathroom.</p><p>If he remembers right, one of his sheer robes should still be in here because he had been too lazy to put it back in the place where it belongs. Brian sighs in relief as the sheer fabric unfolds in front of him. It’s black, but he thinks it goes well enough with what is underneath.</p><p>He slips the robe on, jumping as the slight fuzz on the bottom tickles his thighs. It really is meant for someone much shorter than him, or at least with less leg length than him. Brian wraps it around tightly and ties it.</p><p>With a tiny smile, he strides confidently out of the bathroom. Low murmuring tells him that they’re in the bedroom. Brian’s hands shake. They had talked about it but never settled for a date. It is meant to be a little bit of a surprise. Brian had made sure that everything was in its place to hint that he wanted a scene tonight at least.</p><p>His collar was hanging on the bedpost and he had left a brand-new bottle of lube and packet of condoms on the side of the bedside table last night. Even today at the studio he had curled around whoever had given him the slightest bit of attention (and to be fair that hadn’t been his plan, but it worked well enough to have Roger slip in his pet name).</p><p>Brian knocks and then steps into the bedroom before he can change his mind. His hands start fiddling with the tie. A lightbulb goes off in his head, and he drops his eyes to the floor once he sees the others looking at him.</p><p>John’s whistle almost makes him raise them again.</p><p>“We’ve got such a pretty girl standing in front of us,” Roger says lowly.</p><p>He flicks his eyes up and nods at Roger. Blue eyes widen before they darken and a sharp smile forms on his lips.</p><p>“A lovely sight,” Freddie purrs, “do you want to do a little twirl for us?”</p><p>Brian tries to remember what Freddie showed him and raises on the ball of one foot before spinning out. He feels the hem of the robe brush his fingers and judging by the low groan, they saw exactly what his pants <em>didn’t </em>cover.</p><p>“Why don’t you get on your knees?” John says quietly.</p><p>His pillow is tossed from somewhere and Brian shuffles over to it, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground. The fabric is nice on his bare knees. He gently holds the bottom in his hands and looks to the tassels on the corner.</p><p>“Head up, love,” John says.</p><p>Brian lifts his head, letting his neck stretch out. John clasps the collar, slipping two fingers in between the band and his skin before checking the quick release. Once it is back in place John steps back and whistles again.</p><p>“Look at me, Doe.”</p><p>He lifts his head. John is standing with his hands firmly on his hips. Brian fights the temptation to look to see what Roger and Freddie are doing. John’s eyes pin him in place, and he allows his eyes to hood even as he makes eye contact.</p><p>“Do you want this to go as we planned?”</p><p>“Green,” he bobs his head.</p><p>John offers a tiny smile, “good girl.”</p><p>He flushes and his dick jumps.</p><p>“Pretty lady, why don’t you come over here?” Roger calls, “I’m sure Sir won’t mind?”</p><p>“No,” John shakes his head.</p><p>Brian slowly raises to his feet and struts a little more confidently towards the bed. He sways his hips once he is sure that John would be looking. Freddie crawls towards him, he places tiny nips along the bottom hem.</p><p>“Undress our girl,” Roger breathes.</p><p>Freddie turns his head to send Roger a tiny wink before kneeling. On the bed, Freddie still doesn’t quite reach eye level. He shivers when Freddie’s fingers catch on the robe before gripping his hips. He squeezes and Brian hums. Freddie pushes his hands up pulling up the robe slightly. He rotates his hands so that his palms fully skate over Brian’s nipples.</p><p>He hisses and rolls his hips. Freddie’s hands reach his shoulders and rest there for a moment before starting to pull down the top of his fabric. It stops just as it falls over his shoulders. Brian flutters his eyes open just in time to see Freddie’s mischievous smirk before reaching up and snapping the bra strap. The sting jolts him and sinks straight down to his dick.</p><p>Freddie giggles and leans forward to place kisses on the now exposed skin, spending more time around his throat. Brian sighs when he feels Freddie dip his tongue into the hollow of Brian’s throat before pulling away. He follows automatically, only to be stopped by Freddie’s hands back on his chest. He pushes down on Brian’s nipples again. The pull mixed with the pleasure of the soft fabric almost makes his knees buckle.</p><p>This time Freddie stops at the belt, he bends down and with a move that looks like it has taken a lot of practice, he undoes Brian’s lazy knot with his mouth. The ties drift down and the robe opens slightly.</p><p>“Christ, hurry up, Treasure,” Roger mumbles.</p><p>Brian opens his eyes again and turns his attention to Roger, who has somehow slipped out of his pants and shirt and is propped up against the pillows with his own hands resting above his dick.</p><p>Freddie sends Roger a kiss before turning back to Brian. He bends down and places open-mouthed kisses along Brian’s stomach and tiny little bite marks. Brian shivers. Finally, Freddie reaches his sternum, where he stops to place his mouth over Brian’s covered nipples. He sucks.</p><p>The sensation makes Brian yelp and pushes his hips forward in search of friction. Freddie chuckles and the vibrations drive him mad. He sighs happily when Freddie settles for much more gentle ministrations, careful to keep his teeth away from the sensitive bud. Freddie pulls away after placing a kiss.</p><p>He grimaces at the sensation of wet fabric before Freddie’s thumb skates over his nipple as he turns his attention to the second one. Brian whines and sighs and pushes his hips forward searching for any sort of contact. When he is certain that his legs aren’t going to hold him up any longer Freddie stops.</p><p>The robe is pushed off with more carelessness than Freddie has displayed so far. Brian comes back to himself slightly as he thinks about what he must look like to the others. He hopes the slightly darkened spot of fabric on his chest adds to the allure.</p><p>“Step back, let me get a good look at you Doe,” Roger orders.</p><p>Brian snaps to follow the command. He takes one large step back twisting once more before settling back down with his hands nervously twitching at his sides. Brian dares a look at Roger. The blond is fully palming himself, his eyes darting up and down his body.</p><p>“Behind you, Doe,” John says softly.</p><p>He inclines his head to let John know that he heard the statement. John’s hand goes right to his ass, squeezing the flesh and teasing the slit. Brian lets out a tiny breathy sigh and tries to push into it. The moment he does, John pulls his hand away with a quick click of his tongue.</p><p>“Treasure, Sir,” John says, “I need you both off the bed for a second.”</p><p>Brian opens his eyes – when did he close them again? – only to see that John has the thigh sling across his shoulders. Freddie and Roger step off. Roger catches Freddie in a heated kiss. His mouth goes dry as he watches Freddie get pushed into the wall in an uncharacteristic show of aggression from Roger.</p><p>“Doe, my pretty girl,” John calls, “get on the bed.”</p><p>He scrambles to follow the order, dropping himself in the middle of the bed, not before John offers a tiny nudge with his hand. If he had been Freddie it would have been a spank and with that thought, Brian feels himself fully let go.</p><p>John climbs onto the bed behind him and Brian spreads his legs and lets John settle between them. He sighs when John offers him a tiny gap-toothed smile. The thigh sling gets placed next to him and John bends down so that he’s even with his calves. Brian flexes his toes at the first quick kisses.</p><p>One of John’s hands go under his thighs and pushes it up. Brian twists slightly at the stretch, it isn’t uncomfortable and had he not been doing stretches before this then he is sure that he would have had to give a yellow here, but his first leg goes up. He points his toes, and when nothing cramps, he lets out a quiet moan.</p><p>“Green,” he says unprompted.</p><p>“Good girl,” John says.</p><p>Freddie’s loud moan tears through the room. Brian opens his eyes and moves so that he can see what his other two partners are doing. Roger has one of Freddie’s legs hooked around his hips, one hand pinning Freddie’s wrists above him and the other disappearing between their bodies. He watches them while John slowly lowers his leg again and extends it, kissing random spots of skin.</p><p>Brian shifts again and his left leg gets the same treatment. It slowly gets bent and straightened out before being held upright.</p><p>He moans when John pushes it a little further back. The stretch is more intense, but nothing painful.</p><p>Roger moves and gently tosses Freddie to the bed, keeping his lips firmly planted against Freddie’s neck before looking up and stilling.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Freddie turns to his stomach and smiles, “what a lady, her legs spread wide open like that.”</p><p>Brian moans and arches his hips. John taps his thigh in warning before lowering it.</p><p>“Please, he pants. Please. Please.”</p><p>“Patience, Doe,” Roger grins before it's wiped off with a loud moan.</p><p>He sees where Freddie has pushed his still clothed ass against Roger’s prick. Roger tugs on his ear.</p><p>“Brat,” he pants, “you’ll get it when I say you get it.”</p><p>Freddie stretches out like a cat, and once more his hips go flush against Roger. Roger moans and pushes forward with enough force to knock Freddie flat onto the bed.</p><p>“Sir, mind tossing me the lube,” Roger asks.</p><p>John lets his leg slowly drift back to the bed before leaning over and pulling the new packages over to him. He sends Brian a curious look before a confident smile forms.</p><p>“Oh, our pretty girl thought she was going to get it tonight.”</p><p>Brian bats his eyes.</p><p>“That’s what you thought, huh Doe? Put on that tiny number you’ve got, and we couldn’t keep our hands off you?”</p><p>“She was right, you know,” Freddie says.</p><p>Roger yanks his pants down in one smooth motion. Freddie sends him a slightly annoyed look before spreading his legs and sinking his chest deeper onto the bed. Brian mirrors Freddie and spreads his legs a little more, only now aware of how heavy his dick feels against his belly.</p><p>Brian’s hands twitch to touch himself. He watches Roger warm the lube up between his hands before thoroughly slicking up Freddie’s entrance. John lifts his right leg and repeats the action of sticking it straight up again. This time he puts a little more weight towards it and Brian sighs when he sees that his legs are going to have the range of motion they need for this.</p><p>While the stretch is happening John reaches a hand in between them and tugs on Brian’s prick. The callouses and the fact that John doesn’t have any lube makes the friction that much more delicious. Brian groans and bucks his hips. John pulls away and clicks his tongue.</p><p>John leans back and lets his leg drop to the bed before reaching to grab the lube. He grabs Brian’s leg again, this time breaking apart the Velcro of the thigh sling and securing the band, slipping two fingers underneath it.</p><p>“Sit up, Doe,” John says.</p><p>Brian leans up just a little, feeling the stretch in his lower back now. John loops the string around him, before making sure the cushion is placed nicely against his shoulders. John pushes him back down and already Brian is feeling the stretch of the sling. Although he has a little more movement than he probably will once the second one is fastened.</p><p>“How’s that?”</p><p>“Green,” Brian replies.</p><p>John bends down and places a kiss on Brian’s dick before sitting back up to lift Brian’s second leg over his head. Brian rolls with the movement and covers his face when he realizes exactly what John is going to be looking at. He should be grateful that his shorts are made for easy access because otherwise, they would have to rip them off. He knows that the precum is probably going to stain or ruin the fabric.</p><p>John scoots back and now the only thing holding his legs in the air is the band wrapped behind his back. The stretch is nice, and Brian lowers his arm to make eye contact with John.</p><p>“God, you’re so pretty,” John pushes forward and kisses Brian hotly.  </p><p>They’re interrupted by a long moan from Freddie. Brian peaks around to see that Roger has bottomed out and has a firm grip on Freddie’s shoulder and he shoves forward roughly. He twitches when he feels a cold finger probe at his entrance. John looks up at him.</p><p>“Green,” Brian nods.</p><p>The finger slips in easier. He sends John a crooked smile when the bassist raises a brow in suspicion. John curls the finger, teasing Brian’s prostate mercilessly.</p><p>“Bet you could come like this, just with one finger, spread open and wide, wanting it but not getting it.”</p><p>Brian nods. He pants and links his lips. John strokes down his thigh, pushing a little harder for a greater stretch. John pulls his finger out to fondle Brian’s balls before giving his prick on quick stroke. Then he strokes again, much slower.</p><p>His eyes close and he sinks back into the pillow more than content to let John take the lead. Brian sighs happily when the finger slips back in, probing with more intention. With every curl of a calloused fingertip, he presses against that spot. Brian moans and starts sobbing with the sensation. It makes his dick twitch with each push and he knows how close he is to the edge.</p><p>“Please,” he babbles and repeats the word.</p><p>He doesn’t know if he is asking for John to let him come or to stop teasing him. John presses harder and keeps his finger there. Brian rolls his hips down trying to get that friction back.</p><p>“Please, what?”</p><p>“Please, Sir!” Brian sobs.</p><p>John pulls his finger out and Brian whines and clenches around nothing. He isn’t empty for long because two of John’s fingers press in and Brian is arching off the bed with a scream of John’s name as he comes. He drops back, panting hard. The come is sticky and warm and the shorts are ruined now for sure.</p><p>“Sir,” John calls, “Doe’s made a bit of a mess of herself.”</p><p>Roger looks up from where he is slowly rolling into Freddie. Brian takes a second to meet Freddie’s eyes, but the singer’s eyes are so hazy and filled with pleasure. His hair is sticking to his forehead from sweat and his mouth is open, letting out tiny moans whenever Roger sees it fit to move.</p><p>“That she did,” Rog says.</p><p>“Treasure, why don’t you clean her up?”</p><p>It takes some impressive maneuvering, Brian doesn’t know that he would have the brainpower, to move without Roger falling out – but Freddie hovers above him, drool shining in the corner of his mouth. Freddie leans down, giving him a quick kiss on his ribs before giving a tiny kitten lick. Brian spasms because it tickles and Freddie presses against his ribs more firmly.</p><p>“Treasure,” John warns.</p><p>Freddie sends him a tiny wink before licking a stripe through the mess on his belly. Brian laughs at the ticklish sensation, but groans when John takes the opportunity to stroke his flaccid dick. It isn’t enough stimulation, yet, to push through the haze of feeling boneless. He hums as John continues the ministrations and hiccups when the stimulation becomes a little too much.</p><p>He jumps when Freddie licks another stripe through the mess on his stomach. Nearly faceplanting in it when Roger shoves his hips forward. Freddie must brace himself and uses Brian’s hip to do so. Roger thrusts hard enough Brian wonders if Freddie is going to leave a bruise there.</p><p>John’s hand has moved down from his pick to massage his balls, meanwhile, the two fingers resume their movement. Brian pushes his hips down, which does unbalance Freddie. He chuckles at the disgruntled look the singer sends him, but Roger takes advantage of the assumedly deeper angle. Freddie flicks his tongue out, while Roger pushes him down.</p><p>He feels himself start to harden again and tears bead in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“Color?”</p><p>Brian doesn’t know who is asking, or who is being asked, but both he and Freddie offer out meek ‘Greens.’ Once his stomach is clean, Freddie’s head is pulled back by his hair.</p><p>Freddie pants and moans but keeps flicking his eyes at John. Brian shouts when John slips a third finger in, not moving for a moment. He pushes down on the intrusion. John works the fingers slowly, curling each one and then straightening them the best that he can. Brian pants and raises his hands above his head to grip the pillow.</p><p>He flexes his foot above him, and it still feels fine. John pushes in deeper and his eyes widen, they’ve rarely gotten fingers in that deep and he tightens around it automatically. He hears John groan.</p><p>“Oh, god, you’re so tight,” John says, “you’re beautiful.”</p><p>“Sir,” Freddie pants.</p><p>Both John and Roger make an inquiring noise. Freddie turns to look at Brian who nods.</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>John groans when Freddie makes eye contact, pushing his fingers in further. Brian tightens. Roger and John make quick eye movements to each other before Freddie and Roger are repositioning. Freddie lays on his front, arms crossed underneath him. Brian watches Roger pull out slowly, soothing Freddie’s backside – oh, he must’ve gotten spanked – with kisses before tilting his head towards John.</p><p>Roger scoots behind John, grabbing a fistful of hair and pressing his lips roughly against the other dom. John pushes back against it and they end up tussling slightly on the edge of the bed, each bending back but neither yielding. Freddie whines loudly at being ignored.</p><p>“Sorry Treasure,” John says as he pulls away.</p><p>They share another brief kiss, this one far more tender, before swapping. Roger leans between his legs to greet him with a kiss.</p><p>“Hi, Doe.”</p><p>Brian hums in contentment.</p><p>“Guess you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>“Good enough,” Brian whispers.</p><p>“Good enough, she says” he laughs, “our pretty girl is getting bold.”</p><p>Brian bats his eyelashes.</p><p>“Let me fuck the boldness right from you.”</p><p>Roger slicks his cock and lines it up with Brian’s entrance, before stopping and sticking his finger in, giving curl. He brushes against Brian’s prostate.</p><p>“Sir has got you nice and wet, huh, pretty girl. My lovely Doe.”</p><p>Brian nods. If he hadn’t been back to full hardness before, he is now. Roger spends a few more seconds gently prodding, before slipping his finger out and then guiding his cock in. The smooth sensation makes him sigh. Roger bottoms out easily, already deeper than Brian usually feels.</p><p>“Color?” Roger asks.</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>He reaches up to push his hands through Roger’s hair. Roger turns his head and places a tiny kiss on Brian’s forearm. Brian smiles.</p><p>“So very green.”</p><p>At that Roger starts a slow pace. He pulls out fully and then eases in, every time it feels as though he is going deeper. Brian longs to wrap his legs around Roger’s hips. John’s hand touches gently on his shin, before slightly loosening the tension of the straps. Brian’s legs can rest over the top of Roger’s shoulders now. While Roger can’t reach as deep now, Brian is glad to have the contact.</p><p>Roger keeps up the slow torturous pace. Meanwhile, John is twisting his fingers into Freddie with brutal efficiency.</p><p>“You said you wanted me,” John pants next to Freddie’s ear, “never said you get to have all of me.”</p><p>Freddie whines and pushes his hips back. John stops his movement which makes Freddie moan louder.</p><p>“Doe, eyes on me.”</p><p>Brian snaps his eyes to Roger. The eye contact sends shivers down his spine and he tightens around Roger instinctively. Roger fucks him slowly. When the tears start forming in the corner of his eyes again, praise starts tumbling from Roger’s lips.</p><p>“Such a pretty girl. So lovely.”</p><p>He pauses and pulls out, “taking me so well.”</p><p>Roger pushes back in, “such a good girl.”</p><p>And out, “a beautiful mess.”</p><p>In again, “and she’s all mine.”</p><p>Brian is nearly sobbing with the torturously slow pleasure. The pattern repeats until he starts feeling pre-cum through his panties. He whines and pants and tries to push down, but now he’s seeing that he has less ability to move his hips.</p><p>“Does my pretty girl want to come?” Roger pants.</p><p>Even Roger looks affected, his usual calm and collected self is lost with the effort to keep his tempo even. Blond hair is plastered to his forehead by sweat, and the blue of his eyes is barely visible.</p><p>“Have you been good enough to come for a second time?”</p><p>Brian presses his lips such to stop the tirade of agreement. He has been good. He should get to come again. The question wasn’t his to answer. His eyes float over to John where his pace has slowed down. Freddie’s entire body spasms with want, his hips are rutting into the sheets. Brian is almost surprised that John is giving him that much freedom until he can see where John’s other hand has snaked down to the space between them and is holding onto the base of Freddie’s cock.</p><p>“I don’t know, Treasure, hasn’t gotten to come at all,” John shrugs.</p><p>Freddie shouts. Brian tightens as he thinks about what John’s fingers must be doing.</p><p>Roger hums, “he should. He seems to be behaving now.”</p><p>It only takes Freddie a few weak thrusts into the bed before he is nearly screaming with the force of his release. Brian loses himself in watching the curve of Freddie’s throat as he tosses his head back and the blissed-out expression that forms. He wants to swallow those sounds with his lips.</p><p>His own orgasm takes him by surprise. It rolls through him quickly and intensely. Enough that he doesn’t quite understand how his legs are no longer above him and he has Roger hovering next to him instead of above him.</p><p>“It’s been a while since that happened, Doe.”</p><p>Brian nods sleepily. In a few moments, he knows that roger is going to make him stretch out his hips and legs before rubbing massage lotion all over him and not letting him move for the next few hours. He shifts, noting with some surprise (and a little bit of a grimace) that Roger has come in him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Roger says.</p><p>He doesn’t sound sorry.</p><p>“But you were just so beautiful. You didn’t expect it, and your sounds were just perfect. My lovely girl.”</p><p>He makes out the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and he is curious enough to turn his head and see that John is still thrusting into Freddie, but his hips still and he lets out a long groan.</p><p>“God, I love you,” John pants, “so good, Treasure.”</p><p>John looks up at him. Brian nods and his attention goes back to Freddie, cooing tiny praises into his ear. His hands skate up and down Freddie’s sides before he slowly works out. A warm wetness touches him, and he turns to see that Roger has apparently returned with a washrag. He wipes with quick efficiency before he takes longer motions. Roger rubs the rag into the creases of his thighs before turning the rag inside out and swiping his belly.</p><p>He wrinkles his nose at the wetness on his shorts.</p><p>Roger turns to John, “hey, there’s a rag soaking in the sink.</p><p>“Thank you, love.”</p><p>They lean over each other and place chaste kisses on each other's lips before John shimmies off the bed. Freddie moans as he is left alone.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Doe?” Roger asks.</p><p>“Good. Nice.”</p><p>“And your legs?” Roger asks.</p><p>Brian tries to focus on his limbs, the second orgasm has left him detached, but when he does pay attention all he feels a burn, but it's pleasant. He’ll feel it in the morning he has no doubt.</p><p>“Warm,” Brian slurs.</p><p>Roger chuckles and reaches beside him. Brian flutters his eyes open and watches rub the lotion in between his hands. He still jumps when the warm lotion touches his legs but sags when Roger rolls his thumbs into the muscle.</p><p>John returns and climbs back on the bed. He gives Brian a tiny squeeze on the calf before taking care of Freddie.</p><p>“That was fun,” John chirps, “how’d you like it?”</p><p>“Can’t wait to try,” Freddie says dreamily.</p><p>“Brian or the sling?” Roger chuckles.</p><p>Freddie opens one eye, “both.”</p><p>Brian hums in contentment. Roger moves up his legs towards his thighs, finding the spots that are already sore with practice ease. Freddie sighs happily when he feels John begin his own aftercare, but he quickly starts squirming.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Treasure?” John asks, stopping his ministrations.</p><p>“Wanna cuddle Bri,” he says.</p><p>Brian scoots over, which causes Roger to flick his thigh in warning as he works back down his legs. Freddie wiggles up so that he is resting his head on Brian’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mm, love ya,” Freddie purrs.</p><p>“Love you.” Brian flicks his eyes to Roger and John who grin in unison.</p><p>“Let us finish taking care of you, pretty girl,  our Treasure.”</p><p>Brian leans back and closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the sensation of Roger’s warm hands and the slight movement of Freddie as John takes care of him.</p>
<hr/><p>He wakes up when Roger starts stripping the outfit off him. Brian raises one of his hands. Roger makes a quiet noise of confusion.</p><p>“Wanna see how badly we messed ‘em up.”</p><p>“Not too bad, probably can wash it out,” Roger says.</p><p>He jumps when he feels John press a tiny kiss to his cheek. Brian furrows his brow when he notices that Freddie isn’t here.</p><p>“Shh, Fred’s gone to take his bath, didn’t want you waking up alone,” John says quietly.</p><p>Brian nods and rolls over and pulls his legs up to his chest. He winces when he feels how stiff his legs are. Something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Roger.</p><p>“How are your legs? Probably should have made you move around a bit before you fell asleep. We should do that now. Can you stand?”</p><p>He blinks, trying to connect the words to his brain and then his brain to his mouth.</p><p>“Want you.”</p><p>Roger huffs, “you should move before you regret it.”</p><p>Brian shakes his head.</p><p>“Fine, you get to sleep until Fred and John are done.”</p><p>Roger crawls behind him he rubs his hand up and down Brian’s thigh in tiny soothing circles. Brian presses against him, folding his hands in front of him and drifting off feeling sated and safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that was good!<br/>As always, leave your thoughts and feelings below or come talk to me on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>